iWalkAway
by ItWasByMe97
Summary: My first songfic. Carly and Freddie broke up but it ends quite sweet but just maybe. CREDDIE


Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly and the song Walk Away by Paula DeAnda it belongs to the respectful owners.

This is also my first song-fic.

* * *

Carly and Freddie broke up and it was hard for them to let go of each other. They thought their spark faded but they did promise each other to remember what they had and to still remain best friends.

_**I'm gonna remember you****  
You gonna remember me****  
I'm gonna remember you  
You gonna remember me**_

Freddie got a new girlfriend but she was nothing like Carly. His new girlfriend was okay but she was not the thoughtful and caring type not like Carly.

As said before, Carly and Freddie remained as best friends. He would usually bring his girlfriend to Carly's apartment during iCarly rehearsals and shows.

_**I saw you with your new girl just yesterday**_

_**And I feel that I must confess**_

_**Even though it kills me to have to say**_

_**I'll admit that I was impressed**_

_**Is it calling just showed up affection?**_

_**Gotta commend you on your selection**_

_**Though I know I shouldn't be concerned**_

_**In the back of my mind I can't help but question**_

Carly would always take care of Freddie even if he's not sick. Some might call it possessive but Carly and Freddie thought of it otherwise. Carly would even do anything just for Freddie.

_**Does she rub your feet?  
(When you've had a long day)  
Scratch your scalp  
(When you take out your braids)  
Does she know that you  
(Like to play ps2 'til six in the morning like I do)**_

Carly can feel something about their broken relationship. Something different.

_**Chorus: I can't explain this feeling****  
I think about it everyday  
And even though we've moved on  
It gets so hard to walk away  
(I'm gonna remember you, you gonna remember me)  
Walk away, walk away  
(I'm gonna remember you, you gonna remember me)  
Walk away (I can't forget it how we used to be)**_

Carly knew she had to move on so she found herself a new boyfriend. Her boyfriend was very different, he would only call Carly when she says it and would only check on her when necessary. She met him at a party and thought their meeting is because of fate. He was totally not Carly's type.

_**I gotta live my life from day to day  
Hoping maybe you'll come back  
And though I tell myself not to be afraid  
To move on but it seems I can't  
No other man has given me attention  
It ain't the same as your affection  
Though I know I should be content  
In the back of my mind I can't help but question**_

Freddie would always tell Carly where he's going and lets her know who he's with. Anybody but them would think of it as annoying but Carly knew he was just reassuring her that his love only belongs to her and only her.

_**Does he kiss me on the forehead?  
(Before we play)  
Show up on my doorstep  
(With a bouquet)  
Does he call me in the middle of the day?  
(Just to say)  
Baby I love you (Like you used to)**_

_**(Chorus)**_

Just then Carly broke up with her current boyfriend and Freddie broke up with his girlfriend.

_**So hard to express this feeling**_  
'_**Cause nobody compares to you (to you)  
And you know she'll never love you like I do **_

_**(Chorus 2x)**_

Each of them decided to go to the Groovy Smoothies not knowing this decision would change their lives forever. Freddie was approaching from the left and Carly from the right. They met at the door. Both of them looked up and saw one another looking as sad as each other.

"Hey Freddie," Carly said with a little sadness in her voice.

"Hi Carly, I can see you're sad. Why?" Freddie asked while opening the door gesturing Carly to go in first as he was a gentleman as ever.

"I broke up with Brad but that isn't the main reason I'm sad," Carly said.

"Yeah, I can feel you right now. I also broke up with Gwen she was too materialistic. She never loved me because of me," Freddie finished as he thought of a brilliant idea for a certain girl to go out with him again.

"That hurts but do you know what really did hurt me?" Carly asked and Freddie instantly knew the answer but never wanting to remember that so he just teased Carly.

"Give me a hint?" he said simply too lighten up the mood between them. Carly playfully hit his arm and while they were laughing their brown eyes met. _'Should I do it?' 'But we already broke up' 'But I still do love him/her' 'Okay lets just take the chance.' _this exact phrases kept messing with their head. They just stared at each other for awhile and decided to lean in for a kiss but Freddie held back.

"Why?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to say that-"

"I still love you" both of them said

They kissed for what seemed as the longest time as everybody cheered and said _'Awww… what a cute couple' 'Go get your girl' 'You go girl!'_

T-bo recognized the couple that sat on that table in the middle of the restaurant and danced in front of him. He went and took a CD from the rack containing a certain song for a certain couple (*cough* CREDDIE *cough*). Before he puts the CD in the player he lets the last bars of the song finish.

_**I'm gonna remember you  
You gonna remember me  
I'm gonna remember you  
You gonna remember me**_

Carly and Freddie were kissing for awhile now before T-bo played their special song. It was _Meant for me. _Freddie remembered the song but did not want to stop their kiss so he just pretended not to remember. Carly noticed the song and broke the kiss which made Freddie disappointed.

"I remember this song," Carly shouted with glee. Freddie just giggled at Carly's reaction and made a plan.

"Don't you think we deserve one nice dance tonight with a person we don't want to kill?" Freddie said it like before. Carly just laughed and remembered that day she fell for him secretly until she couldn't hide it anymore.

"Absolutely," she answered in an excited yet sophisticated tone. He just laughed and looked at his ex-girlfriend or maybe re-girlfriend (well not for long).

"Hey T-bo, turn up the music?" Freddie asked T-bo as he tried to remember his exact words. Carly wrapped her arms around his neck and Freddie's arms around her waist. Their dance was just like before except for the fact that he was not only dancing with the girl of his dreams but with the girl who shares this dreams with him. As they were swaying with the music he remembered what he has for Carly. They're on the right age now anyway so he thinks of it for awhile before asking. He went closer to her and whispered in her ear.

"Will you marry me?" This caught Carly off-guard but she was extremely happy. Carly knows her answer but can't say it. Freddie retreated from their dance and kneeled in front of her.

"Carlotta Taylor Shay, will you make me the happiest man alive?" he asked again. She was about to say yes but she knew another word to say.

"Absolutely Fredward Karl Benson," Carly teased.

That decision did change their lives forever.

* * *

A/N: I'm not sure if their full names are correct.


End file.
